13th Annual Hunger Games (SYOT OPEN)
by fluffipinkunicorn
Summary: "Said to be the unluckiest games of them all. At least for the tributes." SYOT OPEN! 17/24 tributes so far.
1. Rules and Tribute Form

_"Said to be the unluckiest games of them all. At least for the tributes."_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is my first SYOT and story! I am truly excited to get this started. The tribute form and rules will be on here and my profile. The prologue chapter should be up soon! I'm only accepting tributes through PM! If you review a tribute, everything about them will be known before their chapter. DECEMBER 19TH UPDATE!: I have a message about the SYOT on my profile, so you can go check that out. :)**

* * *

 **SYOT Rules**

 **1\. No Mary Sue or Gary Stu tributes! Nobody likes them.**

 **2\. No more than 4 tributes per person! If you do submit 4, one of them must be a bloodbath.**

 **3\. Not everyone in the Games is 17 or 18! I don't want 20 seventeen year olds and 4 twelve year olds or vice versa. It will be even.**

 **4\. Many people tend to submit female tributes more often than males. If you submit a male tribute, you have a higher chance of being accepted. _But_ that doesn't mean "everyone submit a male now".**

 **Tribute Form**

 **Name: (full name and be creative. I don't want a girl named Emily White or a boy named John Fields.)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District: (no District 1 and backup as District 12)**

 **Backup District:**

 **Appearance: (detailed)**

 **Personality: (detailed)**

 **Family/Friends: (age, name, family relation)**

 **Backstory/History: (detailed)**

 **Strengths: (max 4)**

 **Weaknesses: (min 3)**

 **Reaped or Volunteered: (If volunteered, explain why. Please no cliché like "volunteered for younger sibling")**

 **Reaction: (most wouldn't be too happy. expect for that one crazy lunatic)**

 **Chariot Outfit:**

 **Interview Outfit:**

 **Preferred Weapon (s):**

 **What did they focus on during training?:**

 **What did they show the Gamemakers?:**

 **Training Score:**

 **Allies?:**

 **Bloodbath Strategy:**

 **Games Strategy:**

 **Preferred Death:**

 **Preferred Placement:**

 **Anything else?:**

* * *

 **Thanks! I hope to see your tributes soon!**

 **~Fluffi**

 **Prologue Chapter *Prediction*: 12/11/16.**


	2. Prologue

_Daphne Lott, Head Gamemaker (Age 25)_

"Yes, Sebastian. I'm on my way now to tell him."

I sigh and put the phone down. I'm the new Head Gamemaker, and Sebastian is one of my assistants. President Strauss is getting more and more impatient with us Gamemakers about the arena. He _killed_ or rather, executed, the poor Gamemaker before me.

I gloomily get to my feet and exit my office. It's not that exciting watching teenagers brutally murder each other to death in a treacherous arena. But apparently, it's _amazing_ , or at least to the Capitol citizens. I'm not from the Capitol myself. I am from District 13.

My family was one of the very few that managed to escape. Well not my family. Just me. My mother, father, and two brothers died. They didn't die in vain, but in honor; they let another poor family with many young children go before them and the Peacekeepers found my family first. I had to guide the other family to safety, fighting to run back towards the only people I love.

I finally reach my destination and find the cruelest man on earth in the large office. There was a long table and there were many wheel chairs along the sides and at the ends. The seat at the far end was turned around and I guessed President Strauss is in it. "Hello?" I ask.

The chair suddenly twists around and the President looks as if he's about to explode. "Sir, I-"

"SIT DOWN!" he barks, almost like a dog.

I quickly take my seat without a word. "If the damn are-" he started.

"The arena is done," I confirm, coldly. His face decreases in red and he sits back more relaxed this time, but he is still staring into my soul with his dull grey eyes. "Is it really? Tell me about it then." Before I could answer him, Sebastian came rushing into the room. "President sir, I assure you the arena is done and in perfect con-" he stops when he realizes I'm in the room.

"Oh, um... never mind. I guess Daphne will tell you...? said Sebastian, awkwardly. Sebastian was about to leave, but of course, Strauss stops him. "Why don't you come over so we could explain it _together?_ " he... almost purrs? I could hear Sebastian gulp and took his seat near me. There was a moment of silence in which no one spoke, not even move.

Suddenly President Strauss smacks his hand hard on the table, making us both jump. "Alright listen up! This year has to beat last year! Last years Gamemaker and team died because of a simple forest arena, " he said, "Now what is the absolutely magnificent arena you and your team came up with?" Strauss raised his right eyebrow, expectantly.

A chill runs down my spine. We did a forest arena! But it wasn't really _that_ simple. Hopefully. "We did a forest arena," I blurt out stupidly. The President looks me straight in the eye and I quickly add, "But it isn't like last year."

"It's better. Much better."

* * *

 **That was the prologue! I found it kinda boring, though. I may or may not write another prologue, but I will be posting the sponsor system next chapter. I'll eventually start writing the Reaping chapters as well. Maybe when I get both tributes from a District. Please leave your thoughts and criticism on this chapter, it'll really help! Note: The accepted tributes will be on my profile, as well as the SYOT Rules and Tribute Form.**

 **~Fluffi**


	3. Sponsor System

**I've made a sponsor system! Please PM me for sponsor gifts once the games begin. I will allow gifts to come in on the second day of the games. (If your tribute dies before Day 2, you can still sponsor other tributes) I'll also keep track of how many sponsor points you have so far at the end of each chapter.**

* * *

 **Sponsor System**

 **Submitting a Female Tribute - 30 pts**

 **Submitting a Male Tribute - 40 pts**

 **Review: 10 pts**

 **Follow OR Favorite Story - 5 pts**

 **Your tribute survives a day in the arena - 5 pts**

 **Sponsor Gifts**

 **Food/Water:**

 **16 ounce canteen of water (full and purified) - 20 pts**

 **Quarter canteen of water (full and purified) - 30 pts**

 **Galleon of water in plastic case (full and purified) - 40 pts**

 **3 strips of jerky - 10 pts**

 **Apple - 5 pts**

 **Loaf of bread - 20 pts**

 **Pack of dried fruit - 15 pts**

 **Food Pack - 125 pts**

 **Food Pack Includes:**

 **Galleon canteen of water (full and purified)**

 **Three Apples**

 **Pack of Dried Fruit**

 **10 Strips of Jerky**

 **Loaf of Bread**

 **Medicine**

 **Burn Medicine - 25 pts**

 **Deep Cut Medicine - 20 pts**

 **Bandages - 15 pts**

 **Fever Pills - 30 pts**

 **Certain Treatment (tracker jacket poison, etc.) - 50 pts**

 **Capitol Medicine - 100 pts (can heal literally anything, even the most severe)**

 **Weapons**

 **Dozen Throwing Knives - 25 pts**

 **Wooden Bow - 15 pts**

 **Capitol Bow - 30 pts**

 **24 Arrows - 20 pts**

 **Axe - 70 pts**

 **Trident - 95 pts**

 **Spear - 25 pts**

 **Mace - 45 pts**

 **Sword - 60 pts**

 **Slingshot - 10 pts**

 **Blow Dart Gun with 15 darts - 20 pts**

 **15 Poisonous Darts - 20 pts**

 **Net - 5 pts**

 **Shield - 50 pts**

 **Survival**

 **Sleeping Bag - 40 pts**

 **Iodine - 25 pts**

 **Warm Blanket - 20 pts**

 **30 Matches - 10 pts**

 **Clothes - 30 pts (warm pants, sweater, gloves, socks)**

* * *

 **That's it for the sponsor system. Next chapter will be the District 7 Reapings!**

 **~Fluffi**


	4. Author's Note :(

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a week. I'm going to be on a road trip to Texas with my family for the Holidays. I won't be able to write during that time, but don't worry, I'm not abandoning the SYOT. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll probably be able to have a normal writing schedule (two to four days) right after Christmas.**

 **Greetings and Happy Holidays :)**

 **~Fluffi**

 **Note: District 7 Reapings are next! There are also 13/24 tributes so far, and I need more to finish the Reapings!**


End file.
